Wait, What?
by TheMistyLion
Summary: Master was killed! And murdered by one of his very own Vocaloids! Every Vocaloid Master bought is ordered to give their testimonies… But Master bought every Vocaloid ever released. This'll take a long time. Rated T for language.
1. Hatsune Miku

Everyone hated Master. Including me, even though he used me the most for PVs and songs. (After all, I'm the best. What can I say?)

Okay. He had the stupid stupid STUPID habit of taking his grubby little hands and pulling my pigtails whenever I walk by him. It's the most annoying thing I have ever experienced in my whole entire life, mostly because I can do nothing about it, and I love my hair.

One time, I fell asleep on the couch in the rec room, and I woke up to him running his clammy little sausage fingers though my hair. It was disgusting! I still shiver whenever I think of it… I had to wash my hair six times to get that awful smell of anchovies out of it. Ewww, it's just SO GROSS. I bet he eats them by the bucketful… Maybe that's why he's so fat.

Of course what he did made me super angry. But not mad enough to kill! I would never kill anyone! The only Vocaloid I think to be capable of murder is Mayu. That girl is _seriously_ _creepy_. Some days, I hear her talking to herself when she's alone. And everyone knows muttering to yourself is a measure of guilt.

 _But I don't talk to myself of course I don't talk to myself 'cause I'm not guilty I mean why would I talk to myself._ Do you talk to yourself Miku? _Of course not! Why would I?_ Okay, good.

Anyway, I think that's the reason you found my hair at the scene of the crime.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I mean _if_ you do.

Because of course, someone like _me_ would never KILL to get revenge over something like hair (Even though my locks are so precious).

Why don't you go speak with the other Vocaloids? They probably have better reasons for murder. We all have our own problems, right? And just coincidence most of them start with Master…

Right?


	2. Kagamine Rin

**_A/N_** _Thanks so much for the reviews, anonymous people! Guest One & Two, I think you're right about the chapter lengths, as this is just a kind of voice exercise for me. They'll all have varying lengths. iloveyugiohGX93, think before posting reviews, 'kay darling? If there's a rule somewhere stating that fanfiction chapters _have _to be 1,000 words or more, show it to me._

* * *

All of this is a complete waste of time. I think the REAL murderer is actually about halfway across the country by now and you gumshoes have knocked yourselves out. I mean, why would anyone here kill Master?

Other then the reason… the _fact_ he's an idiotic and thoroughly stupid fish-eating numbskull one step away form being sent to an insane asylum, or being damned to hell.

Excuse my language.

He controls our lives because he controls our jobs. We were all made for singing, preforming, entertainment in general, and nothing else worthy of note... Noting _here_ , I mean. _I_ can do plenty of things, like look wicked in a leather jacket.

I rest my case.


	3. Kagamine Len

**_A/N_** _Thanks, Ivegotbackstrokefordays for the nice review! I'm going to continue these until I, or people, get bored of it, which I hope won't happen, or until I run out of Vocaloids, which was the original plan._

* * *

I'm sorry.

I did it.

A couple days ago, me and Kaito were walking down the hall by Master's office. We were talking about something like pineapples or pine trees, I don't know. Anyways, I was eating a banana, and suddenly, Kaito stopped outside of Master's door, and dared me to do it.

Just like that.

I had no idea how to respond to a dare like that. So I said,

" Are you out of your freaking _mind? "_

And he was like,

" You're just scared, "

And I said,

" No way, "

And he said,

" Then prove it. "

So… yeah. _That_ happened.

I didn't know everyone would make such a big deal out of it, though. It was just once. It's not like I'd ever do it again. Actually, Kaito told me everyone would love it… Except Master, of course. He probably went ballistic when he found out…

Wait, what?

We aren't talking about me sneaking a banana peel into Master's not-so-secret secret hoard of anchovies? Then... Then...

What the hell did I just confess to?!


	4. Megurine Luka

**_A/N_** _Thanks, anonymous reader for your support! I reeeeeeeeeeally appreciate it!_

* * *

And now, a free verse poem stating why I, the aspiring poet, am innocent.

was it i

was it not

who knows for sure

for he has more reason

to kill

then i

people, sneaks, snakes who find his promises

not as promising as they are supposed to seem,

people, sneaks, snakes, who find his façade

not as strong as the bones that create it

have more reason

to kill

then i


	5. LEON

**_A/N_** _Fangirloid, gracias por tus palabras amable. 'Rest in pieces.' I almost laughed out loud. I'll have to put that to use!_ :D

Master has a female assistant that helps him with everyday things, like going on errands, to the store, organizing the songwriters, and other stuff like that. Her name is Mori Minako, and she's **really annoying.**

Like a feminine Master who doesn't smell like anchovies.

Oh, bad luck, that sounded _weird._

Like a really talkative Master with a great body.

 _Uhn..._

Like an attractive Master.

Oh, God, never mind. Never mind. **Purge that from your brain cells.** Forget I ever said that. Forget I ever started talking.

Minako is with Master more than any of us. Even the composers and lyricists. I'm not sure what her motive might be, but I'm sure she's just as much as a suspect as any of us.

Just sayin'.

Just sayin'...


	6. LOLA

Master's dead?

Damn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.


	7. KAITO

**_A/N_** _Kagamine Hana, Auditore Alex_ _ **,**_ _thanks for your reviews! Now don't worry, the next chapter's going to be longer. I just thought I should get another out until I finish it to be more consistent._

* * *

'Len did it, 'It is all Len|s fault,

'We were walking by Master|s

office when he told me what

he was going to do, I said no,

but he went and did it anyway,

* * *

'Yes, I am talking about the

banana peel, 'Why do you ask,/


	8. MEIKO

**_A/N_** _Just kidding! Nyah~! ;D Thanks, everyone for your support. Yes, I'm going to be skipping appends and updates…. It'll just get confusing._

* * *

'It|s hard to come up with a convincing

argument against this accusation, 'First,

I|ll say that others probably have better

reasons to want him dead, 'But I hav—

had. . . a reason too, He stole my bra,


	9. MIRIAM

**_A/N_** _There is no concrete reason for the way I'm doing this order of Vocaloids. I just did who I thought people thought would like to see first. It's roughly in chronological order… Here's another chapter 'cause I felt guilty for ignoring all of my fanfictions for the past month._

I believe I'm the only one who's shocked by this horrible, terrible, hideous, news. Sure, people say he deserved it, but I disagree. I disagree completely. No one deserves death as punishment for their crimes. Peace, m'kay? Peace. The Spirit From Above will take us all to the Sacred Acreage on the Day of Redemption. I know he will.

Please, don't give me that look. I know it sounds too amazing, too awesome to be true, but I know it is. No one believes me, but I still have faith. The Spirit From Above _will_ come. He'll save us all. Every one of us…

It's dreadful that Master has closed his eyes before the Day. I'll pray he finds his way to the Sacred Acreage without me as his saintly escort.

Peace, m'kay? Peace.


	10. SWEET ANN

I don't care about any of this.

Just let me sleep…


	11. BIG AL

I have to say I'm surprised disaccord hasn't erupted between my fellow 'loids yet. This was a pretty big blow; I expect some are taking it hard.

It was a surprise- but not necessarily a bad one…


	12. Camui Gackpo

Yes, I _know_ I own a sword, you don't have to keep bringing it up. I wouldn't use my precious for such mundane tasks as _murdering someone_ , who do you think I am? Especially some worthless life as- What if the blood leaves a stain?

And don't you know how he was killed? You'd be questioning me if he were _cut in two._

No, I haven't seen the body. Why don't you question _YV2_ next?

(He literally _is_ a sword. That's some Noragami shit there.)


End file.
